


The Skull

by DrarryForever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryForever/pseuds/DrarryForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Skull knows all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skull

Sherlock perched on the chair, eyes glued to the door. He would walk in any minute now. He knew it. No, he deducted it. 

“Your doing it again”, the skull said with a snigger.

“I don't know what you are talking about...” Sherlock shot back, almost remaining dignified, but given away by the hint of colour in his cheeks.

“Why don't you just tell him..” the skull suggested. It was an annoying development in their relationship, that the skull had developed a personality, and a very annoying one at that. 

“Shut up...”, but it lacked the bite. Truth be told, Sherlock was exhausted. He'd had enough of his stupid all-knowing subconscious that was manifesting itself through the skull.

“Your just my subconscious, that’s all..” Sherlock told it.

“Are you talking to the skull again?” John was laughing silently as he took off his coat. 

Sherlock turned abruptly, this way only the skull could see the blush spreading across his face like an overly determined rash. He needed to be doing something, then he could avoid looking at John. Not that the looking was the bad thing, just the stopping. 

“Tea?”, John questioned as he tried to navigate his way around the piles of “research” and “experiments”, that in reality looked like someone had emptied rubbish in the room, smelled like it too.

“I'll make it”, it came out squeaky.

“Too eager” the skull tutted.

Sherlock began to swing wildly around the kitchen area, trying to find mugs without any unfortunate experiments in. He was unsuccessful. 

“Maybe just biscuits?”, he suggested turning to John. Bad timing. John started to laugh, not just a polite laugh, but the eye-crinkling, teeth sparkling kind of laugh. Sherlock both loved and hated it. It drew way to much attention to Johns eyes.

“Alright then”, John squeezed past Sherlock causing their bodies to touch for the briefest second. Sherlock jumped back, that was one of the things he didn't think he'd ever get used to; the casual touching. John hadn't noticed. He was standing on tiptoes to try and reach the biscuit tin, he was about an inch too short.

“I'll get it”, and without thinking Sherlock had moved behind him and was reaching over him, pressing his body into Johns. As he was bringing it down he touched Johns waist to steady him. He placed the biscuits on the counter. Sherlock really hadn't realized how close they were. John turned around, he was leaning back to the counter and Sherlock was inches away. John looked at Sherlock, times like this he almost thought that Sherlock may like him. Neither of them moved. 

The skull was laughing. Glaring at the skull, Sherlock reached around and grabbed the biscuit tin.

“Biscuit?”, John worked really hard to try and control his face. He was 99% sure Sherlock wouldn't have noticed it fall. He took at biscuit. They still stood close to each other. John chewed the biscuit trying to come out with something that keep him from getting closer to Sherlock.

“So...anything new for us?”

Sherlock loved the casual way John used the word “us”. 

A series of crumbs were scattered around Johns lips. They were very distracting. Seven at the corner, two on his chin and three above his mouth. The crumbs needed to be moved. Maybe if he wiped them off really quickly John wouldn't even notice. Now the crumbs were moving as John seemed to be saying something. He could just slap John, that would knock the crumbs right off.

“Sherlock?”, Sherlock snapped his eyes up from Johns mouth. John was looking at him funny.

“Did you hear anything I just said?”. He was doing the smile again. 

“Hmmm...” Sherlock wasn't concentrating again, he looked very distant. John wondered what was that interesting.

“Is there anything that Lestrade wants us to look into?” John repeated. Sherlock was looking at his lips again.

“No....”

“Okay, just a quiet night in, then?” Sherlock could already see John calculating how much antique roadshow and master chef he could fit in in a whole night off.

“A not quiet night would be better”, the skull leered from the corner.

“What's that, Sherlock?” Damn. DAMN. He'd said it, not the skull. 

“Sherlock?”

He needed to find a way to stop the questions. Shut John up. No more questions. 

Sherlock leaned in, brushing his lips gently against Johns. John let out a tiny sigh. Sherlock leaned in again letting himself relax and Johns lips moved on his. They both pulled back. John grinned widely and pulled Sherlock back in. Sherlock smiled into the kiss and waved his middle finger in the vague direction of the skull.

The skull smiled.


End file.
